Roommates
by MaybexinxTime
Summary: Yami goes to college and is assigned to a dorm. And his roommate is none other than Seto Kaiba.Yaoi
1. What!

Welcome readers! ^_^ I'm back with another fic,and of course it's a Yami/Seto pairing.  
  
Well, I hope you enjoy it! I don't own Yugioh, of course, so please don't sue me!  
  
~Yami thinking to himself~  
  
Yami's inner voice  
  
Roommates  
  
By dark_anubis  
  
  
  
Yami was walking down the street to his first  
  
day of college,with Yugi bouncing along  
  
excitedly by his side."Can you believe were  
  
going to college!" Yugi said enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah, great", Yami said miserably. It was silent for  
  
a moment. I wonder who our new  
  
roommates will be" Yugi wondered out loud. Even  
  
though Yami said nothing, he was  
  
just as curious as Yugi. ~I hope I'm not paired with  
  
Kaiba as my roommate~. You know  
  
want to be Kaiba, said a voice in Yami's head.  
  
~ Shutup, you know that's not true~ he  
  
argued to himself. Oh, come on, I notice how you  
  
get when your around him, said his  
  
inner voice slyly. Yami blushed. I thought so.  
  
"Something wrong Yami?," Yugi asked.  
  
Yami stopped blushing ."Of course I'm okay,  
  
why wouldn't I be?" Yugi shrugged. They  
  
walked inside and went to the front desk.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but could what rooms we  
  
will be staying in?" The secretary looked  
  
up form her papers. "Sure, names please."  
  
Yugi Mouto and Yami Mouto ." "Yugi, you will  
  
be staying with Ryou Bakura,and Yami,  
  
You will be staying with Seto Kaiba" Yami's  
  
eyes widened in response. ~ Oh Ra, I have  
  
to share a room with Seto Kaiba ~Yami  
  
didn't say anything as he, and Yugi, walked  
  
as they walked slowly to their assigned dorm rooms.  
  
I hoped you readers out there liked it .Please review!^_^! 


	2. So it Begins

Hi people! ^_^ I'm back with the second chapter! Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Roommates  
  
By Dark_Anubis  
Yugi walked with Yami until they reached the elevator.  
  
"Well, see you later, Yami." "Goodbye, aibou," Yami answered. Yami  
  
stepped into the elevator.Then he started to think to himself again.  
  
~ I can't believe Kaiba is my roommate~ How will I control  
  
myself with him around all day and night?~ What if he sleeps in the nude?~  
  
~Yami blushed at the image~ The elevator stopped and  
  
Yami stepped out.While he was walking to his assigned room, he  
  
bumped into Kaiba. "Watch where your going, Yami." "Nice  
  
to see you too, Kaiba." "Look, just because were staying together doesn't  
  
mean I'll cooperate." Yami just snorted." Fine, have it  
  
your way Kaiba." When they entered the room, they saw a bunk bed in  
  
the corner. They both glanced at each other and then  
  
ran toward the top bunk." I get the top bunk!" Kaiba yelled and shoved  
  
Yami out of the way. "Fine!" Yami shouted. So they  
  
stopped fighting over the top bunk. Then Yami started listening to the radio.  
  
Seto groaned "Do you have to listen to the music  
  
that loud?" "Yes, what other way is their to listen to alternative rock?"  
  
A Linkin Park song started playing on the radio. Yami  
  
started to sing along with it.  
  
I am  
  
Little bit of loneliness  
  
A little bit of disregard  
  
A handful of complaints  
  
But I can't help the fact  
  
That everyone can see these scars  
  
I am  
  
What I want you to want  
  
What I want you to feel  
  
But it's like  
  
No matter what I do  
  
I can't convince you  
  
To just believe this is real  
  
So I let go  
  
Watching you  
  
Turn your back like you always do  
  
Face away and pretend that i'm not  
  
But i'll be here  
  
'Cause you're all I got I am  
  
A little bit insecure  
  
A little unconfident  
  
'Cause you don't understand  
  
I do what I can  
  
But sometimes I don't make sense  
  
I am  
  
What you never want to say  
  
But i've never had a doubt  
  
It's like no matter what I do  
  
I can't convince you  
  
For once just to hear me out  
  
So I let go  
  
Watching you  
  
Turn your back like you always do  
  
Face away and pretend that i'm not  
  
But i'll be here  
  
'Cause you're all I got I can't feel  
  
The way I did before  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
Time won't heal  
  
This damage anymore  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored No  
  
Hear me out now  
  
You're gonna listen to me  
  
Like it or not  
  
Right now  
  
I hope you like the story so far. There's more to come so be patient. Review! ^_^ 


	3. Pizza, anyone?

Hello readers! Thanks for reviewing, especially you Yami Tenchi! I'm a huge fan of your writing. I have decided that I will keep working on this fic and I won't stop until it's done. Well, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3 Pizza Anyone?  
  
Yami turned the radio off. "I'm bored," Yami whined. "Well then, how about we go out and get some pizza for dinner," Seto  
  
suggested. "Okay," Yami agreed. So they started walking to the nearest pizza restaurant. "So what have you been doing lately?"  
  
Seto asked trying to start a conversation. "Nothing much" ~~Just obsessing over you!~~ "How about you?" Yami asked. "Just  
  
Working at Kaiba Corp," He answered dispassionately. "Don't you ever take any time off from work?, you always look  
  
exhausted from working so much" Yami asked incredulously. Kaiba turned to face Yami, so that they were seeing each other eye  
  
to eye. "Why do you care?" Seto asked suspiciously. Yami started to fidgeted under Seto's gaze. "Uhh." Yami was interrupted  
  
by a speeding car that was about to hit him. Seto grabbed Yami's arm and pulled him back onto the side walk out of the car's  
  
way. "Watch were your walking?" Yelled the rude driver."Learn how to drive!" Seto yelled back. Yami was completely  
  
shocked. ~~Maybe Seto actually does care for me~~ Seto blushed when hen realized he was still latched onto Yami's arm. He  
  
hastily let go. "Let keep walking, were almost there." After a lot of walking, they found a decent looking pizza parlor.  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Could you reviewers give me some suggestions on what will happen at the pizza restaurant?  
  
Please! ^_^ Thanks if you can! Read and review! 


	4. Dancing Drunk

Dark Anubis:"Hey people, I'm back with chapter 4 for Roommates. I hope you enjoy it! And now, Yami, would you  
  
like to do the honors?" Yami Dark Anubis:"Dark Anubis does not own Yugioh, because if she did all the episodes  
  
would be based on her fics and that would make some crummy episodes with huge plot holes." Dark Anubis:"Errr..thanks,Yami.I guess. Well, on with the fic!" ######################################################################## Roommates   
  
Chapter 4: Dancing Drunk +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yami's POV   
  
Yami and Seto entered a nice looking restaurant called, Rocky's Pizza.(A/N.I couldn't think of any pizza restaurant  
  
names, so I just used my favorite pizza restaurant's name) As they walked up to order at the counter, they were greeted  
  
by a young looking tall man."What can I get you?" "One pizza Hawaiian topped pizza please." Just as Kaiba ordered,  
  
Yami spoke up. "But I don't like Hawaiian pizza." Yami complained. "Your such a little kid, Yami." Seto said slightly  
  
agitated. Yami looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes. Kaiba couldn't resist. "Excuse me, can you make that a  
  
pepperoni pizza?" "No problem," the employee replied. Seto glared at Yami, who just replied with an innocent smile.  
  
The pizza restaurant was, you know like a pizza restaurant/bar. It was pretty ordinary, except it had a dance dance  
  
revolution machine in the back corner. "Look! A dance dance revolution machine!" Yami said excitedly, jumping up  
  
and down. Seto looked disinterested, but in truth he was a DDR. addict. But of course, he wouldn't admit it. "Let's go play!" "I don't want to" "Onegai" Yami begged."Fine" So Yami and Seto hopped onto the dancing platform  
  
and picked "Look to the sky" on maniac level. They danced very well, but at the end Seto got an A and Yami got a  
  
B+. "Wow, Seto, I didn't know you were that good at this game!" Yami said amazed.~~Wait a minute, did I just  
  
compliment Seto and use his first name?~~ "Thanks" Seto answered. "Look, our pizza is ready." Kaiba went to go get  
  
the pizza. While Seto was busy, Yami saw a bar. "Cool, a bar," Yami said out loud. He walked over to the bar. "How  
  
can I help you?" the bar tender asked. "One margarita, please," Yami answered. "Wait a minute, let me see some i.d."  
  
the bartender asked suspiciously. Yami smirked,and handed him a fake i.d. from out of his wallet. The bartender  
  
examined it."Okay, this i.d. looks good. One margarita, coming right up" ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Seto's POV   
  
The cook handed Seto the pizza. "Thanks, and could I have some napkins please." The cook handed him some  
  
napkins. "Thanks." "Your welcome,"replied the cook as he walked away to handle his next customer. As Kaiba  
  
walked back, he nearly dropped the pizza when he saw Yami at the bar. "Yami, what are you doing?" Seto walked up  
  
closer to Yami. "Oh, hi Kaiba-kun" Yami greeted cheerfully, obviously drunk. "How many margaritas did you drink?"  
  
Kaiba asked. "I lost count, oh well, who cares anyway?" Yami replied. Yami walked drunkenly towards Seto, nearly  
  
falling down in the process. Once he got to Seto he flung his arms around him and drew him closer. "Yami what the hell are you  
  
doing." Seto said suprised, blushing at the embarrassment of Yami hugging him out in public. "Come on Seto, let's go back  
  
to our room and have some fun" Yami grinded his hips into Seto's. Seto's blush went from light red to crimson. "That's  
  
it were going back to the dorm and your going to sleep" Seto said strictly. So they started walking back to the dorm.  
  
Seto and Yami walked out into the chilly night air, Seto was holding Yami's hand so he wouldn't wander off, and get  
  
into more trouble. This time Seto called for a taxi. So they hopped into the taxi and started driving back. Yami fell  
  
asleep on Seto's lap while they were driving back. Seto looked down at Yami.~~He looks cute when he's sleeping~~  
  
Seto brushed Yami's bangs away from his eyes. Yami stirred from Seto's touch, but he didn't wake up. After about  
  
five minutes of driving, they arrived at their destination. "Come on Yami, wake up, we're here." Seto said. After Seto  
  
paid the taxi driver, they walked back to their dorm room. Seto took out his key, and opened the door. Seto put Yami  
  
in his bottom bed. Yami yawned as Seto climbed up the ladder to his top bunk.~~What a crazy day.~~Seto thought to  
  
himself, as he looked at the moon through the window.~~I wonder what tomorrow will bring?" Seto wondered as he  
  
drifted off to sleep.  
  
############################################################################ ## Well, I hope you guys liked it. I stayed up late typing it, because night time is the only time I have ideas.Thanks toYami  
  
Tenchi for some of then ideas. Well, there's more to come. This fic isn't over yet! I won't stop until it's done. Well, anyway, read and review! 


	5. Locked In!

Dark Anubis:"Hey, everyone, I've updated! Sorry, for the delay. I had do summer reading on three books."  
  
Yami Dark Anubis: "It's not like anyone would have noticed if you updated or not." Dark Anubis:(In a pathetic and whining  
  
voice)"Why are you so mean to me!?" Yami Dark Anubis:"Because, it's fun." Dark Anubis:"Oh, okay then.You know I'm  
  
angry about that stupid aol free trial cd. I hate it!!! That's why I broke it to little shards." Yami Dark Anubis:(Gasps)"You broke  
  
the Shikon Jewel!?!" Dark anubis:"Errr.no I didn't. I wish I did, but that was someone else." Yami Dark Anubis:(Calms  
  
down and insane look on his face disappears)"Oh,okay." Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. But my sister claims she does so sue  
  
her! Errm..just kidding! Oh for the love of Ra!! Don't sue my sister!!!!  
  
Well, on with the fic...  
  
############################################################################ #########################################  
  
Roommates  
  
Chapter 5: Locked In!  
  
It was early in the morning and the sun was barely rising, as Seto woke up. He grunted as he got up and climbed down the ladder on  
  
the bunk bed. He looked at Yami, who was still asleep snoring peacefully. ~That was a crazy night, I hope today wont be as strange~  
  
Seto thought to himself. Seto focused back on Yami, who seemed to be having a good dream.~I wonder what he's dreaming about.~  
  
~Yami's dream~  
  
A/N: Ummmm. sorry I can't tell you. I can't write lemons. But it had Yami and Seto in it and if I were to tell you this fic would be rated  
  
R. Okay then. Seto started to shake Yami trying to wake him up. "Come on Yami, we're going to be late for Dark Anubis chan's class,  
  
and you know how she is, she'll freak out if we are late!" Seto said desperately trying to wake Yami up. Yami slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Awwwww.why did you have to wake me up. I was having a good dream." Yami said groggily as he rubbed his eyes." What were you  
  
dreaming about?" Seto asked curiously. Yami blushed and started to panic" Umm..I-I was .ummm not dreaming about you." Yami said  
  
stupidly. Seto raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Okay," he answered simply. "Well, hurry up and get dressed, before we're late." So  
  
Yami got dressed and Seto "Okay, let's go" Seto said slightly embarrassed from Yami. But as they turned the knob they found  
  
out that the door was locked. "What the hell!" Seto screamed.He kept struggling with the door knob. Then Seto reached  
  
into his pocket. "Hey, wait my key isn't here!" Then Yami looked in his own pocket."My key isn't in my pocket either!" Yami shrieked.  
  
"Please don't tell me that we're stuck in here," Yami begged. "We're stuck," said Seto completely ignoring Yami's plea. "Awwww, Ra damnit."  
  
"I wonder where are keys went." said Seto confused. Dark Anubis smiled as she jingled both keys in her hand in the college class room.  
  
"Heh,heh,heh looks like Seto and Yami aren't going to be here for school today" Yugi raised his hand "Aren't you supposed to be teaching us?"  
  
Joey raised his hand. "Aren't you to young to be teaching?" Dark Anubis thought for a moment."Hey, you're right, I am too young to be teaching.  
  
Well, bye!" Then Dark Anubis sped out of the class room. "Now what?" Seto asked. "I don't know" Yami said."How about we play truth or  
  
dare?" Seto suggested. "I don't know," Yami said unsure." What, so now the King of Games won't except my challenge?" Seto said mockingly.  
  
Yami growled. "Of course I accept your challenge let's play!" So they sat down and started to play.the game, bunch of hentais! "I'll go first,"  
  
Yami said. "Okay, fine with me". "Okay, I dare you to..," Yami got an evil look in his eyes. "Wear this while yelling on the balcony, who wants  
  
to sleep with me."Yami held up a skimpy school girl out fit. Where he got the clothes from and why he had them, I don't know. Seto's eyes widened.  
  
"What, are you crazy!?!? There is no way in hell, I'm going to do that." "Oh, so now the priest doesn't even want to play the game he challenged me  
  
to?" Yami said tauntingly. "Fine, I'll do it," Seto finally gave in. So he slipped into the out fit while Yami sat on the floor and snickered.  
  
~Mmmmmm.Seto looks good in that out fit~Yami thought to himself with a smirk on his face.Seto stepped onto the balcony. "Who wants to sleep  
  
with me," he said quietly. "What Seto, I don't think they heard you," Yami said with a huge grin plastered on his face. "Who wants to sleep with me,"  
  
he said half-heartedly. "I still think they didn't hear you." Yami said again. Seto gathered up his nerves, and screamed at the top of his lungs. "WHO WANTS TO  
  
SLEEP WITH ME!?!?!?" Anyone who didn't notice Seto on the balcony before, definitely noticed him now. His question was answered by a lot of hollering and  
  
whistling. "I do!!!" probably half the city yelled back.Yami burst out laughing and started rolling on the floor. Seto just blushed and went back inside. "That was  
  
embarrassing," Seto as he started to change into his regular clothes. "That was hilarious!!!" Yami managed choke out between his hysterical laughter. "Well, now  
  
it's my turn," Now Seto got an evil look in his eyes. "I dare you to do a stripper dance for me" Suddenly Yami stopped in mid laughter. "But I can't do that," he  
  
protested with a blush on his face. "Too bad, I dared you so you have to do it." "Okay" Yami said dejectedly. ~This is going to be fun to watch~ Seto thought slyly  
  
in his mind. Then he turned on some music for Yami to dance to. So then Yami started to slowly unbutton his shirt, one button at a time. Seto watched in  
  
anticipation. Then he slowly removed his shirt. Yami smirked as he did this. He then reached for his belt and started to slowly unbuckle his belt. Then he unzipped  
  
his pants and shook them off so that they landed in a heap on the floor. Seto tried his best not to drool as Yami's hands grabbed onto the waistband of his  
  
boxers and slowly started pulling them down.Boom!!! Seto and Yami both turned around as their door was knocked down and Joey, Tristan, Y.Bakura and  
  
Marik came in."Yami are you oka-" Joey didn't finish because was having a hard time trying figure out what was happening. Yami just stood there in his boxers  
  
with a crimson blush on his face. Seto was just as shocked as Yami. Everyone just stood there for a while unable to say anything. Until Y.Bakura and Marik burst  
  
out into laughter. Then Yugi finally spoke up. "Yami, Seto what were you guys doing?" Yugi said hesitantly. "Ummm. playing truth or dare." Yami said. "Oh, okay,  
  
were just going to be leaving okay, bye."Yugi said as they left still confused.Just as they left Yami and Seto could hear Y.Bakura and Marik sing "Yami and Seto  
  
sitting in a tree. F-U-C-K-I-N-G." They both just sat there after they left."Ummmm..how about we eat dinner" Seto suggested. "Okay" Yami replied as he  
  
started getting dressed. So Seto made a good dinner consisting of sushi and Green tea. After they finished they started to eat dessert."Okay I got some strawberries,  
  
some chocolate, and a can of whipped cream." "Sounds good"Yami replied. Yami got a strawberry and dipped into the chocolate and started to chew and suck on  
  
it. Seto couldn't help but stare and enjoy the scene. When he saw Yami licking up the last bit of chocolate off his lips, something inside Seto snapped.Seto grabbed  
  
Yami and kissed him.It wasn't that deep though, because Yami pushed Seto away." Seto, what are you doing!?!" Yami shouted. "I-.don't know" Seto said  
  
unable of knowing what to tell Yami. He could tell him the truth, but he didn't want to be rejected. "Seto why did you kiss me?" Yami asked more calmly."Because  
  
Yami, I-I love you" he answered quietly.Yami was shocked for a moment, but then smiled.He got close to Seto."I love you too, Seto." Then Seto and brought each  
  
other closer and passionately kissed. Then they broke apart. "You know,, we still haven't used the can of whipped cream yet" Yami said with a smirk on his face.  
  
############################################################################ ###########################################  
  
Dark Anubis: " Thank Ra!!! I am finally finished with this fic. Yay! This is the first fic I have ever completed! I'm so excited! Let's go celebrate!! (Puts a party hat  
  
on her head and blows a little horn) Hee,hee this is even better than my birthday! I hoped you guys liked it! I'll keep writing more fics and they will always be  
  
Yami/Seto pairings. Yami/Seto forever!!!! 


End file.
